


The Closing Shift

by bellarkesupernova



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkesupernova/pseuds/bellarkesupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy paused for a second before saying, "I'd rather stay. You think I trust you here alone?"</p><p>Clarke smirked in reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closing Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hpmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpmagic/gifts).



Bellamy stood behind the counter and narrowed his eyes at the last customer in the coffee shop, the only person preventing him from going home. Clarke, his co worker and the only person closing the place with him, nudged his side and asked, "Are you hoping that if you stare hard enough, he'll just disappear?"

Bellamy grunted in response and turned to her. "Aren't you supposed to be wiping down the tables?"

"His is the last one I need to do." She gestured to the middle-aged man slowly sipping his coffee while typing something on his laptop with one hand.

"How much longer does he have?"

Clarke pulled her phone from her pocket. "Three minutes."

With a groan, Bellamy turned around and continued wiping down the machines. He absolutely hated closing shifts, and the fact that his boss trusted him enough to lock up. He had to stay there until one o'clock in the morning, sweep the floors, wash the dishes, and clean the tables and machines. He always had one other person with him, and lately it seemed to always be Clarke Griffin on the schedule. Bellamy was none too pleased.

It's not that Bellamy had a problem with Clarke; it's that he had a problem _being around_ Clarke. Especially when it was just the two of them. He couldn't trust himself not to act on his impulses, which usually involved him and Clarke pressed up against a wall in a somewhat compromising position. Of course, Bellamy believed that if he ever actually made a move on Clarke, he'd be shot down and mortified.

Bellamy heard something and turned around; it was the customer shutting his laptop and packing up. The man stood and wiped the crumbs off his pants, took one last gulp of his black coffee, and said, "You two have a nice night, now."

As he pushed open the door, Bellamy muttered, "Too late."

After shooting Bellamy a look, Clarke smiled and told the man, "You too, sir." She walked out from behind the counter and locked the door, turned the sign to 'closed,' and began cleaning his mess. Bellamy tossed the rag and cleaning spray at her and she handed him the dishes. They were pretty efficient when it came to closing; they moved in sync. After Bellamy finished washing the mug and plate he grabbed the broom and walked to Clarke, who handed him the rag and spray and took the broom in return. Bellamy returned the supplies while Clarke swept, and then he was next to her, holding the dust pan. It was like a choreographed dance. She emptied the dust pan and he started restocking the napkins. After finishing, they high fived. Bellamy wasn't quite sure when they got this routine down pat, but he liked it. It felt like he and Clarke were a team. It was also the only time in which Bellamy could be around Clarke without chastising himself for his thoughts; he was simply too preoccupied to have them.

Bellamy was about to flip the light switch when Clarke stopped him.

"Wait, " She said, looking through her purse, "Have you seen my watch."

Bellamy glanced around the room, but he didn't remember having seen it at all. "No, sorry." He really was.

Clarke closed her eyes and sighed. "I think I'm gonna stay and look for it, if that's alright. You can leave if you want to."

A small part of Bellamy did want to leave, to go home and climb into bed, but a larger part of him didn't even consider it. He couldn't leave her there alone or let her walk to her car by herself. Not at that time of night. Also, he knew that watch was important to her. She always had it on her wrist, even though it didn't work. He wouldn't admit to himself that he also just wanted to spend time with Clarke when they weren't on the clock.

Bellamy paused for a second before saying, "I'd rather stay. You think I trust you here alone?"

She smirked in reply.

Clarke tossed her bag down and together they started searching every nook and cranny of the shop. An hour and a half later, they had scoured every inch of the place, checked under every table and behind every appliance in the kitchen. Nothing.

Clarke plopped down on the love seat near the front door, and Bellamy joined her. She looked up at the ceiling and blinked back tears.

"Hey," Bellamy got her attention, "We'll find it, okay?"

"How do you know that? Someone could've taken it. It could be gone forever."

"We make a great team. And I'm sure no one would make it a point to steal a broken, outdated watch."

Clarke tried to laugh but it came out as more of a sob. She put her head in her hands so Bellamy couldn't see her cry.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Bellamy scooted closer to Clarke and awkwardly put his arm around her, unsure if that's what the situation called for. Or if he and Clarke were even that good of friends. Clarke leaned into him and then turned so she could fully hug him. Bellamy stiffened at this, but the feeling of her head in the crook of his neck and her hands wrapped around his back softened him and he melted into the hug. He stroked her hair while murmuring, "We'll find it. Don't worry."

A couple of minutes passed as Bellamy comforted Clarke, and then she pulled away. After using her sleeve to wipe her tears, she apologized to Bellamy. "Sorry about all this. It's just—that was all I had left of him."

Bellamy didn't have to ask who she was talking about; he knew she had lost her father three years before they met. "Do you want to maybe grab a coffee and just...I don't know, talk?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm kind of warn out on coffee. I do, however, have a pint of industrial chocolate ice cream hidden in the freezer. Wanna share?"

"Yeah, but one question: what makes it _industrial_?"

Clarke jumped up off the couch and walked towards the kitchen as she answered him. "It's loaded with chocolate chips, chocolate chip cookie dough and sweet, gooey fudge. It's literally the greatest thing I've ever tasted."

Bellamy could hear her digging around the freezer before she shouted, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

He stood up and followed Clarke's voice to the kitchen, where he could see her staring into the freezer at something. "What, did someone steal your ‘industrial’ chocolate ice cream?" He joined her and looked into the freezer. Clarke was still staring, open-mouthed. "What?" He asked again.

Clarke put her hand under his chin and Bellamy was momentarily confused before realizing she was showing him where to look. Once he saw it, he said, "Are you fucking kidding me."

Her watch was in the freezer.

Bellamy stared, dumbfounded. "How the hell..." He drifted off. Turning to Clarke, he saw her smile wide, her eyes bright even though it was nearly three-thirty in the morning and they hadn't slept at all.

"Almost two hours of searching this place and your watch was in the freezer?"

Clarke bit her lip. "You know what, I kind of do remember sneaking a bit of my ice cream earlier. It must have fallen off when I was moving around all this stuff." She looked at Bellamy sheepishly. "Yay team?"

Bellamy shook his head but couldn't help but laugh. The whole situation was ridiculous.

Clarke pulled her father's watch from the freezer,wrapped it in paper towels, and put it in her bag. As she walked towards the back exit, Bellamy hit the lights.

Bellamy walked Clarke to her car, but when they got to it, she stopped and turned to face him

"Thank you. For all of this," She gestured vaguely. "Especially for letting me ruin your shirt with my tears."

He was about to say something like _Well now I can tell everyone you're an ugly crier_ , but she surprised him and kissed him on his cheek. Her lips lingered long on his face, and when she pulled away, she didn't pull very far. Maybe it was the night they'd just had, or that they were standing alone together in the light of the moon, or that the silence around them made them feel as though they were the only two people in the whole world, but in one swift motion her lips were on his. The kiss was gentle and soft, and when Bellamy pulled back, Clarke's eyes were closed and she had the smallest smile on her lips.

"Goodnight, Bellamy." She unlocked her car and got inside. Bellamy stared at her as she backed up and drove away, watching her go.

"Goodnight, Clarke," He said, when she was no longer able to hear.

When he finally arrived home and climbed into his bed, he sent Clarke a message.

_Fyi I'm still gonna eat some of that ice cream_

Before he drifted off to sleep, his phone buzzed.

_Try and find it_


End file.
